justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
EDEN Airship
The eDEN Airship is a location and stationary vehicle in the Sky Fortress DLC of Just Cause 3. Description It's an enormous flying ship owned by the eDEN Corporation. The ship is well armed with many energy beam weapon turrets. It has a blue stripe running across the sides. It has a ATC like superstructure on the deck, which is probably why Rico thinks it looks like a tanker. Underneath the ship are Bavarium Refinery's and other industrial looking objects. It has 6 engines, but the fans are spinning in a direction in which they're sucking the ship downward. When approached, the top left corner of the screen that normally shows the settlement names will reveal that the ship is divided into a "Bow section" and a "Stern section". In-game map description for the bow section: "The Bow Section of the eDEN Corporation's massive airship has two main purposes. First it's a Bavarium refinery and storage center, using Fuel Cells, Pylons and Storage Pods, which in turn feed into the airship's and the drones' autonomous power systems. It's second key objective is "Communications", which is Eden Callaghan's corporate euphemism for activities such as: Rrerouting radar signals to avoid detection, supervising the drones' behaviors and priorities, receiving and analyzing reports of suspicious (i.e., civilian or rebel) activity, and monitoring communications carried through any means that are within range, e.g., CommLink." In-game map description for the stern section: "In the stern of the eDEN Airship are all of the engines and self-sustaining energy systems, allowing it to remain stationary on little to no fuel. This is also where raw Bavarium ore is transported by Logistics Drones before it gets refined. As both functions are critical for the corporation's future development, they are heavily guarded by Drones. As additional work-for-hire, the Black Hand also supervise the operations, even wearing uniforms donning eDEN's visual identity and color scheme, in exchange for very competitive bonus systems: the Tangible Risk Compensations (TRC's) and the Execution Rewards (XR's) paid as a commission for each eliminated target." Rico thinks it looks like "a massive Tanker". After the missions there will still be swarms of hostile Drones above and below the Bow Section and above the Stern Section. However, the Black Hand can no longer be found. The ship has loudspeakers that frequently make announcements. The voice echoes so much that it's incomprehensible. Dimensions *It is 1 km long. *It is 648 m wide at its widest point and 138 m at it's thinnest point. *Based on the above measurements, it has an area of roughly 6.8 km². *It's about 2 km off the ground. (This was confirmed by pulling a Black Hand soldier off the ship using the Grappler. The guy fell from one of the lower platforms for a total of 2.1 km.) Heat At times it's difficult to tell exactly what gave Rico Heat on the ship, but it seems that there's multiple heat sources. If there is no heat, the Black Hand soldiers will not attack and it's safe to hang out with them in that area. This sort of safety usually doesn't last long, thanks to the drones. As long as the ship has not been completed, there's a lot more drones, so heat can be near constant, but after the the ship is complete, there won't be any more black hand, or Suppression drones. Heat is caused when: *If a small red-glowing drone sees you at a certain range. They seem to spot Rico from about 10 to 20 meters beyond Grappler range. *If a suppression drone sees you at a certain range. Their range of vision seems to be about the same, or a little more. *It's very difficult to confirm this because of the large number of drones in the area, but it seems that some areas of the ship will always give heat. **Above the Bow Section. **Below the Bow Section. **Above the Stern Section. **In small areas below the Stern Section. The following areas are safe from heat, unless a drone sees you, or unless you destroy something: *All the smaller floating platforms seem to be beyond heat zones. *Most of the space under the Stern Section. *On the sides of the ship, just over the edge of the wall. *The front end of the Bow Section. *Rear end of the Stern Section, over the edge of the wall, so you'd be out of sight to any drones above. *It's at times possible to stand on the edge of the side walls with out instant heat. Performance This is one of the Stationary vehicles and as such, if it moves at all, then only in a mission cut-scene. At all other time it's completely stationary, just like a building. The ship has 6 large fans on its sides, but as seen in the gameplay video (below), these spin quite slowly and in a direction in which they're pulling the ship down. How the ship floats is unknown. There's two big jet engines in the rear to push it forward. The fans move a tiny amount occasionally for some reason, presumably to hold balance. Weapons *14 automated gun turrets. *Large fleet of small flying drones. *About 10 Suppression drones. *Some Black Hand soldiers. They don't attack Rico, unless he gets Heat from something else. *An unknown weapon that launches exploding projectiles, or missiles. The explosion creates a cloud of green shrapnel. This is likely launched by the Drones. *There's a large energy beam weapon featured in the mission Severance. The weapon is on the end of a large mechanical arm which is folded into the bottom of the Bow Section. The weapon is meant to be used for mining, probably by blasting a big hole into the ground. Location It appears in the sky if you have the Sky Fortress downloadable content. It appears north-west of Insula Fonte and a little lower than the top of the highest mountain. Approaching the ship reveals (at the left upper corner of the screen) that the ship is designated as a province and the two sections of the ship are as settlements. Completion The ship has several completion items, just like any other settlements. Bow Section *3 Bavarium Batteries. *7 Bavarium Pylons. *10 Anti-Air Cannons. *5 Surveillance Masts. *2 Signal Redundancy Routers. *1 Extractor Drone. Rewards: *Unlocks an Eviction drone for Rebel drop. This drone has no shield, but it has a machine gun and missiles. *"Eden Airship Master Tour III" challenge. *"Eden Airship Master Tour I" challenge. Stern Section *4 Anti-Air Cannons. *5 Extractor Drones. *6 Bavarium Pylons. *5 Bavarium Batteries. *1 Signal Redundancy Router. *1 Long-Range Radar. *2 Drone Depots. The stern section also has enormous cone-shaped objects under it that explode when damaged enough, but these do not count for completion. Rewards: *Unlocks the Bavarium Splitter gun for rebel drop. *"Eden Airship Master Tour II" challenge. *"Sky Terror" challenge. Trivia *As a flying stationary vehicle, it's a successor to the Mile High Club from Just Cause 2. *There are plenty of other large helicarriers in other fictions: **The Daedalus from Saint's Row: The Third. **Marvel's S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. *Rico thinks it looks like a big Tanker. *One of the drone types has the same shield as the Imperator Bavarium Tank and Urga Mstitel. Link to Youtube, go to 17:15 time stamp. *The colours are similar to that of Royal Carribean Cruise Liners. *There are numbers on some walls, but it's not known what they mean. *The eDEN Airship differs from other locations in Medici in that The Rebellion doesn't establish a presence there after Rico takes it over. Also, there are no vehicles to hijack and the Drones will still become hostile and attack Rico on sight if they spot him. All of this applies even after completing the story arc for the Sky Fortress DLC. Gallery Official promotional pictures Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - fleet of enemy ships - front).png|Front of the ship in the Sky Fortress trailer. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - fleet of enemy ships - front 2).png|Front of the ship in the Sky Fortress trailer. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - Rico on his way to enemy ship).png|Rico on his way to the ship in the Sky Fortress trailer. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - enemy soldier and bavarium rock).png|Enemy soldier and a drone with a Bavarium rock. During free roam JC3 industrial facility 1.2.png|The ship can be seen from the great distances. View from the north of the Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 46.590 E 5 37.400. Also note the Train and the Insula Striate wall. EDEN Airship (stern section inside view).png|Under the stern section. EDEN Airship gun turret.png|One of the gun turrets near the front end. U-7 Dravec at eDEN Airship.png|Suddenly the blue and grey camouflage makes sense. EDEN Airship (bavarium pylon).png|A Bavarium pylon at the underside of the ship. EDEN Airship.jpg EDEN Airship Front Quarter.jpg EDEN Airship Rear Quarter.jpg EDEN Airship Left Side.jpg EDEN Airship Right Side.jpg EDEN Airship Front.jpg EDEN Airship Bridge Front.jpg EDEN Airship Bridge Rear.jpg EDEN Airship Rear.jpg EDEN Airship Hull Stripes.jpg EDEN Airship Frontal Structure.jpg EDEN Airship Turbines.jpg EDEN Airship Deck Front.jpg EDEN Airship Deck Middle.jpg EDEN Airship Deck Rear.jpg EDEN Airship Deck.jpg EDEN Airship Flight Deck 1.jpg EDEN Airship Flight Deck 2.jpg EDEN Airship Flight Deck Repair Area.jpg EDEN Airship Supply Shed.jpg EDEN Airship Front Deck.jpg EDEN Airship Underside 1.jpg EDEN Airship Underside 2.jpg EDEN Airship Underside 3.jpg EDEN Airship Underside 4.jpg EDEN Airship Underside 5.jpg EDEN Airship Underspires.jpg EDEN Airship Pylon Core.jpg EDEN Airship Interior 1.jpg EDEN Airship Interior 2.jpg EDEN Airship Interior 3.jpg EDEN Airship Inner Bays.jpg EDEN Airship Drone Bays.jpg EDEN Airship Drone Bays Interior.jpg EDEN Airship Docked Platform.jpg EDEN Airship Frontal Hatch.jpg EDEN Airship Hatch Control Room.jpg EDEN Airship Rear Hatch.jpg EDEN Airship Hatch Control Panel.jpg EDEN Airship Open Rear Hatch.jpg EDEN Airship Rear Cargo Area.jpg EDEN Airship Deck Cargo Bay.jpg EDEN Airship Rear Turbine.jpg Exterior during missions JC3 Suit Up (we have a little problem).png|In the mission Suit Up. Rico thinks it looks like a massive Tanker. JC3 Suit Up (looks like a massive tanker).png|In the mission Suit Up. Rico knows a Bavarium-powered flying ship when he sees one. Taking Control (antennas and Eden threat).png|Communications jamming antennas, as seen during the mission Taking Control. EDEN Airship (big explosion under the rear end).png|Big explosion under the rear end. EDEN Airship (rear engines).png|Rear engines. Severance (entire weapon).png|An energy beam weapon of sorts that can somehow be used for mining. Interiors during missions These areas can only be explored during missions. There are windows through which it's possible to see the "creepy garden" and the "drone warehouse", but the room with the frozen labs can only be seen in the mission. Taking Control (only one way to solve it).png|During the mission Taking Control. Taking Control (creepy garden).png|During the mission Taking Control. Taking Control (commander or boss location tunnel).png|During the mission Taking Control. Taking Control (stored drones).png|During the mission Taking Control. Taking Control (fighting the spider).png|During the mission Taking Control. Taking Control (damaged spider).png|During the mission Taking Control. Severance (big room in the ship).png|During the mission Severance. Severance (frozen laboratory).png|During the mission Severance. Miscellaneous EDEN Airship Spotlight.jpg|These spotlights appear all over the airship and track the player while they're in the air. They remain even after completion of the airship. Eden Airship completed.png|Completing the airship also reveals that it's programmed as a province. Eden airship location map.png|See also: Maps. Eden Airship map.png Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Sky Fortress